hendrixlinguisticsfandomcom-20200214-history
Rest My Case
Rest My Case is the sixteen episodes of Hendrix Linguistics. Plot Hendrix was in the hospital recovering his injuries while he makes a speech about the good, bad and evil. as he prepares something that he had, to make every step. Doctor Hawkins makes Hendrix breakfast, as Hendrix is in, the Hawkins house, recovering from his injuries from Stefan. As he realizes that he can't move, as he shouted in angry "Nooooo". Doctor Hawkins and Hendrix have a seat outside of Providence Hq about Stefan, that he could last Tanon to complete invasion for his army against militaries, as Hendrix makes a speech again about himself, about how he became powerful, thanks to Klaus, as Hendrix vows to never surrender, as will vow to take down Stefan once and for all. Doctor Hawkins back Hendrix to return, as Hendrix laughs, like 3 weeks past, Stefan still can't find the Tanon, which was good news for Providence Accord. Wade was collecting animals from the zoo, to make an army with them, to become stronger than his enemies. As Doctor Hawkins and Mario goe-o zoo, to stop Wade and his animal army. As Mario helps the Zoo guards to get the animals back in their place, while Doctor Hawkins defeat Wade, with her gadgets. She interrogated Wade, while Mario watch, Wade 's arm was broken by Doctor Hawkins, as Wade tells Doctor Hawkins about his assistant, Conus, who's in the ship, stealing animals from another zoo, as he heads so Mile City. As Doctor Hawkins put a sock in Wade's mouth. Bock, Doctor Hawkins, and Mario join sin to take down, Conus shipments of animals that he captured in America. Oracle got the location as of where the boat is. As it's io the south side. Doctor Hawkins, Bock and Mario attack Conus men and guards on the boat. Conus arrives while Providence member trio goes to take down Conus, as Doctor Hawkins questioned Conus about stealing animals, as they continue to fight, while they struggled. Hendrix came and battle Conus, while Doctor Hawkins team battle Conus men and animals. As Hendrix calls the FBI and CIA to take care of the animals, as the rest of Conus men is being defeated, leaving Conus alone, as he used his blade, he battles 4 Providence member, as they manage to fend them off, as Conus destroy the buttons on the ship, causing the shipments to collapse. As Hendrix and his team fly away, while the FBI and CIA arrive, as Conus accepts defeat. Hendrix and his team are on the beach, as they watch Conus getting capture, as Doctor Hawkins kiss Hendrix and sais "Good to have back, Sergeant". Episode Moments * Wade has been defeated by Doctor Hawkins, as the animals in Calimonia is safe * Hendrix recovers in 3 weeks, after his leg injuries * Conus was defeated by Providence Team and Hendrix, as the ship sunk too * 3 Weeks Later, Stefan still haven't find the 4th piece of the Tanon Characters * Hendrix Underwood * Doctor Caitlyn Hawkins * Mario Thompson * Bock Warden * Providence Soldiers * Audrey Billings * Captain Thomas James Villain * Wade Corvus * Conus Links Quotes Naming And Translations Trivia * Hendrix returns, even he had a lot of training on himself within 3 weeks * Doctor Hawkins learned her torture skills, from TV shows * Conus, contacts his boss, Wade, to make sure the animals are in the collection * Doctor Hawkins always go to Calimonia zoo, every year See Also Category:Episodes Category:Hendrix Linguistics: Episodes Category:Hendrix Linguistics: Season One Episodes Category:Written By Guillermo Del Toro Category:Directed By Andrea Romano